The Killer's Friends
by Esprit D'escalier
Summary: Discontinued. After Starfire's murder, it's like the Titan's aren't whole anymore. Police come and go, the murder is investigated, but it's like it's not real. The police suspect the Titan's to be the murderers, and what happens when one actually is?
1. Just a Normal Night

**Welcome to my first story (coughsecondcough), I have tried writing before (coughdeletedbadstorycough), but this time I like this story, and it happened in a dream. So, if I get flames, I don't care, it was a dream that I wanted to make into a story, only with the titans instead of my friends and I, plus some girl named Tracey.**

**Reviews will be answered, same with flames, unless they are inappropriate (coughdeletecough). They'll be answered with the private messaging thing, usually.**

**Please enjoy.**

Everyday in Jump City six teens go out to save the day. They save innocent lives, and solve the town's problems, but what happens when the problems that need to be solved are their own?

A normal day in Jump City wouldn't be considered normal for a lot of people. Something normal could be considered the Teen Titans locking away a bank robber. It just isn't as interesting as it used to be. No one would ever dare call one of the days boring, but no one ever made a fuss over a bank robber.

The real interest was in the bank robbers that had super powers. Take Mumbo for example, he is one of Jump City's biggest psychotic villains. Other psychotic villains include Control Freak, and because of Raven, Dr. Light.

It was during the end of June that the titans were all in the tower, doing what they usually do.

Cyborg was playing video games against Beast Boy.

Beast Boy was playing video games against Cyborg.

Robin was in the training room.

Terra was talking to Raven.

Starfire was adding her two cents into the conversation.

Raven was meditating trying to ignore Terra and Starfire talking.

"Terra, I am meditating, which requires concentration." A ticked off Raven said.

"Uh huh" Said Terra nodding her head while still looking at Raven.

"Which I do not have." Said Raven, even more annoyed.

"Why not?" asked Starfire, now curious.

"Two people are annoying me, that's why," said Raven in a really angry voice, but it was not yelling.

"And who might that be Raven?" asked Starfire.

"You two!" Raven muttered, still trying not to yell.

Terra got the point; she put on her headphones and turned on her CD. Starfire sat still and tried to listen to Terra's music that was a bit loud. Starfire could tell Raven was unaware of the music.

T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T

Meanwhile, downstairs, Beast Boy and Cyborg were each playing video games against each other. They were playing some medieval two player adventure/action game. They were sword fighting against each other. Cyborg's player looked like some sort of elf in a light blue cloak, meanwhile Beast Boy's character looked like some ogre in torn purple and green cloths.

"Boo yah! Little man, you are going down!" shouted Cyborg.

"What do you mean?" asked Beast Boy. in a shocked, yet still full of confidence, voice. "I am totally kicking your butt!"

"Yeah right! My elf just jabbed his sword through your toe!" yelled Cyborg.

"And how that is supposed to hurt my giant?" asked Beast Boy in an annoyed voice.

"It was just jabbed through his toe! How do you think it was supposed to hurt?" Cyborg then said.

"Good point." agreed Beast Boy dully.

Beast Boy then got his giant to step on his left foot, where the little elf was trying to get his sword out. The little elf had no time to move, so he got squished. Beast Boy yelled happily and then looked to the TV. screen in disbelieve. Cyborg then joined him.

The game then said: "Tie!"

"What!" both of the Titans yelled at once. They were obviously both shocked.

The screen then flashed:

'Metal Elf: Squished.'

'Big Guy: Lost Balance, and fell over, can't get back up.

Both Titans Stared at the TV screen.

"Um… Boo-Ya?" Cyborg mumbled.

T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T

Robin was running on a track in the training room. He hadn't done that in a while, he felt as if he was slowing down in his speed. He was running quite fast right now. Then he heard an explosion from the roof.

Robin ran up the stairs to the roof to find Terra with her headphones on, and Starfire sitting right beside Terra, no doubt yakking her head off. He then saw Raven-there was the problem.

_'They were probably just annoying her, something must have exploded because of her emotions.'_

He then paid closer attention. Terra didn't have any music playing, Starfire's lips were closed, and Raven wasn't trying to meditate, neither did she looked annoyed. He then noticed something else; all of there eyes were looking at the same thing. Robin turned his head to see what they were looking at.

Robin looked over-they weren't staring at anything. He then turned back, Terra was listening to her music, Starfire was listening too, and Raven was meditating.

He walked back towards the door and walked downstairs.

About the whole staring and explosion, he decided not to ask. Perhaps he needed to get his hearing tested…

T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T

It was now dinnertime, but only two titans were present.

Raven and Cyborg were both in the main room.

Cyborg was playing video games, while Raven was reading. The volume wasn't that loud since Cyborg had been asked to turn it down. The two were in their own little worlds at the moment.

Cyborg was playing the same game that he had been playing before, he was still the little elf in the blue cloak, but his weapon had been changed from a sword to a bow and arrows.

Raven was reading some book she had gotten from the library, it was something about this guy that was hallucinating, but never knew it. He thought he was in a real world, but really he was just imagining it. He was really in an insane asylum. He thought evil spirits that wanted to hurt him were chasing him, but really it was just doctors and nurses giving him needles. To Raven it was pretty obvious what was happening. The guy was actually witnessing another dimension or planet that really existed. He was really from that planet, and so he was getting visions of this horrible dimension and what would currently be happening to him if he had stayed there. Only he hadn't known he had left, he thought he was still there.

Neither of the titans seemed to notice when Starfire, Robin, Beast Boy, and Terra all walked in. They were all soaking wet, and laughing. Well, actually, Beast Boy and Terra were laughing, Robin was soaked and cold, and Starfire didn't understand the joke that Beast Boy had just told.

"Please, is the joke funny because the pit bull is some type of human that has lost an arm and grew two more legs, or is it becau-" started to ask Starfire, but Robin cut her off.

"Actually, Star, it is supposed to be funny because pit bulls are known to be vicious, and it attacked somebody and took their arm. A pit bull is a type of dog."

"I still don't understand, someone loosing an arm is not funny to me!" whined Starfire, in a high-pitched and very confused voice.

"Never mind Starfire, it wasn't that funny anyway." said Robin. Beast Boy pouted. Terra just kept laughing, and Starfire sighed.

"Sometimes I feel like I will never understand these jokes," mumbled Starfire.

"Ah, come on, it's okay Star, they are just jokes anyway. You can understand a lot more important things, like you knew the answer to the question on the game show. I don't think even Raven knew that, and she knows A LOT of things. Well, at least it seems like that by how she is always correcting my grammar," said Beast Boy quickly, hardly taking any breaths at all.

Terra and Robin both had hung up their coats by the time Beast Boy was done his speech to Starfire, they were now walking towards the main room together and talking. Starfire and Beast Boy followed behind.

The four all arrived into the main room at the same time, Cyborg was playing video games and Raven was reading her book. The four all split up and did what they usually did.

Beast Boy went to playing video games with Cy.

Starfire went to cooking Tamaranian foods.

Terra went and started to pick a CD from the CD shelve.

Robin didn't go to the training room though; having Starfire talk to him through the whole movie had annoyed him a lot, mostly because she was talking about how he never samples any of her home cooking, and how he is always in the training room.

He couldn't use the stereo, Terra was using it. There were only two controllers for the Game station 2 since Cyborg had accidentally squished one.

He wasn't going to go talk to Starfire, she would get him to sample some of her new creation.

Terra was listening to her music, it wasn't really something that Robin thought he would be interested in.

He was about to go up to his room so he could sleep, even though it was only about 9:00, then he noticed Raven on the window reading her book. Sure, she wasn't the most talkative person, but she hadn't killed Beast Boy yet, and how could he possibly be more annoying than Beast Boy?

Robin walked over to Raven and sat down. "Hey Raven."

Raven didn't say anything, she didn't give a hand motion to show anything, she didn't even acknowledge that she had even heard him. She just sat there, reading her book. The angle she was holding the book at kept Robin from seeing the title of it.

Robin just waited; he then waved his hand in front of her face. Raven looked up, then she turned to Robin. He started to talk, but she never heard a word. She could read lips, but didn't really care about paying enough attention to read his. Raven put her book on her lap; she then lifted her hands to her ears and pulled out two earplugs.

"What?" she asked in her regular monotone voice.

Robin looked at the earplugs, then at Raven's book, then back to Raven. "Oh, never mind, I see that you want to read."

"And you didn't happen to see that when I was reading because...?" Raven left a blank for him to fill in.

"Uh... I figured that... uh... nothing." Robin mumbled.

"That's what I thought."

Robin headed off to bed, an hour later Terra left, then 10 minutes after that Beast Boy left.

Cy followed right after since he had already spent hours playing on the gamestation by him self when four of the titans had gone out. He was getting really annoyed at that game.

That left Raven and Starfire alone, eventually Raven left though after Starfire asked her to test her Glorbkun.

Starfire was a bit upset, but she got over it quickly, she looked around the room for someone else to ask, but no one was there. Starfire didn't have anybody to talk or to show her foods off to, and what point was there in cooking if no one would eat it besides you? She then went for the elevator so she could go to her room...

...She never made it.


	2. Just a Nightmare?

**You won't find out what happened last chapter 'till the next chapter, this is highly based on a dream that I had, but I changed the names, titanized it, took out one sentence that was just wierd (hilarious to me though, but my friend wasn't too amused), and changed another. Besides, it would probably take out whatever seriousness this chapter has in it.**

**This chapter is all a dream that Raven has, more like a vision actually. I just call it a dream because it is a real dream that I had after talking to a friend of mine on MSN for 4-5 hours straight, and the dream happened to be a nightmare of him being a murderer. I didn't know any other good female characters, so I added my original one, but she has no lines and doesn't appear in any other chapters.**

"_I believe you Robin." was all that I said. Robin and I were standing outside the Teen Titan's garage. I just couldn't believe what was going on, Starfire had been murdered... and Robin had been accused of being the murderer._

_The Titans and I decided to go to the mall after that to get our minds off of it. It was only a week ago that it happened. She was just found on the ground, dead._

_The now remaining five titans entered the mall. It was semi crowded, and no one seemed to recognize them while they were in civilan clothes. Which was weird, considering that Cyborg still looked the same._

_Terra looked over towards the doors. She noticed one of my friends, Pheonix, walking into the mall. I didn't know how she knew Pheonix, but Pheonix seemed to know her too. She ran over to her and they walked past the food court to some stores. Later Cyborg and Beast Boy disappeared somewhere. Probably to the arcade._

_This left Robin and I, well, I wasn't usually the type to have many friends, besides Pheonix, and Robin, well... Robin was accused of being a murderer. Neither of us really had anyone to hang out with, so I decided to walk around the mall with him._

_He still had his mask on, but still no one recognized us. No one seemed to notice my purple hair or pale skin either. It was weird._

_We walked by the food court, I saw Terra and Pheonix getting some food. I turned back to Robin, he had been walking with his head low the whole time. I was hoping he would have his chin up high and smiling, like before, before Starfire got killed..._

_I looked at Robin, he had his head lifted up and was staring at me. Only, it wasn't him. Something just didn't seem right. He looked the same, yet different. I stared into his mask. I couldn't see his eyes, but I could still sense something different._

_He took a step backwards._

_WHAM_

_He had just punched me in the face. Only I felt no pain. He did a front flip towards me and tried to kick me in the face. I blocked his kick with my hand. He then jumped up onto a food court table and started to try to attack me from there. He had his belt, but used no weapons._

_I looked around us, here Robin was trying to attack me, but no one noticed. People were looking towards us, but didn't acknowledge that we were there. _

_I jumped up onto the table, he was doing flips trying to attack me. I just backed up onto a row of rectangular tables. I started to back up while he kept coming foward._

_WHAM_

_Robin punched me in the face again, I still felt no pain. I started to fight back. My defences weren't helping much. It was time for offensive. I tried to punch him but he grabbed my hand, and twisted. My arm turned at a painful looking angle. I then tried to kick him in the face. He now had both hands on my arm and was trying to twist it. My foot suceeded and he was knocked back._

_He then took a growling leap towards me. I jumped off the table, and so did he. We were now a bit farther away from the food court. In the isles of some big store._

_Still, no one noticed us._

_Robin then flipped over me and stopped me in my tracks. I turned to run, but he grabbed my wrist. He then pointed to one of the rectangular tables with the brown wooden top._

_Out of nowhere some ot the wood began to carve, a list then formed. It read:_

_**1. Kill Starfire**_

_**2.**_

_**3. Kill Raven**_

_**3. Kill Raven**_

_**3. Kill Raven**_

_**3. Kill Raven**_

_**3. Kill Raven**_

_**3. Kill Raven**_

_**3. Kill Raven**_

_I just stared at it for a second. Then I looked back to Robin. He was snaring at me._

_"Do you want to know what step 2 is?" he asked me. He still sounded like he always had, only angrier._

_I didn't answer._

_"Do you want to know what step two is?" he practically screamed at me. _

_I still didn't answer._

_"I'll tell you what step two is! You killed Starfire! You killed Starfire! I was suppossed to kill her! Now I am going to kill you!" He said the last sentence slowly, if words could be poisonous, then I would be dead from poison right now._

_I yanked my hand away from him, I then started to quickly back away towards the doors. If I could get outside then I would have the advantage._

_He started to flip towards me again. We passed by the dairy section and he was still punching me and trying to kill me._

_He punched me in the jaw._

_Still no pain._

_Still no acknowledgement._

_This had been going on the whole time. Whenever we hit eachother neither of us would get hurt. Whenever we passed by someone, or made noise no one would notice._

_I passed the first set of doors, only one more before I got outside._

_I passed threw the second set of doors and he was almost out when an elderly lady came through the inside set and tapped Robin on the shouler._

_All of a sudden he just stopped. No more punches. No more flips. No more kicks. No more blocks._

_He was still in the fighting position, knees bent and fists ready to punch me in the face. He started to pant. Sweat ran down his face._

_He looked towards me, then to the elderly lady that was behind him. "What happened?" he asked no one inparticular._

_"You tried to kill her." said the old lady. Her face had no expression, and her voice was old, and partially monotone. _

_Robin looked towards me as if to question if it was true or not._

_I slowly gave a nod of my head, and that was it. _

T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T

**I know, that doesn't really seem like an ending, but that is where my dream ended.**


	3. No Help at All

"Uhh..." Raven mumbles as she wakes up to the beeping of the Titan's alarm system. _Another villain must be reeking havoc over Jump City again._

She jumps out of bed and grabs her cloak. She puts it on while running towards the wall. Before she reaches the wall she stops, she turns around and takes a glance at the clock. It reads 4:00 AM. _Only 5 hours sleep..._

She then turns around and runs toward the wall again, she opens a portal and goes through. She ends up in the Titans living room. She turns towards Robin, who is the only one currently down there.

"What's the problem?" She asks, "Did Plasmas escape from jail again? Or did Dr. Light escape from the mental asylum?"

Robin doesn't say a word, he just turns and points toward the elevator. She turns around and looks towards the elevator. She does not see anything out of the ordinary. She then looks down.

She gasps at the sight and a few dozen objects around the room explode.

On the ground in front of the elevator is Starfire. She is laying there motionlessly. _Please don't be dead..._ She starts to walk over to where she is laying. _Please don't be dead... _She starts to fear the worst. _Please don't be dead..._ She kneels down and grabs her hand, feeling for a pulse. _Please don't be dead..._ She doesn't find one, She then puts two fingers up to her neck and feels _Please don't be dead..._ Nothing.

A few more objects explode as she stands up and backs away.

The elevator doors open- Terra, Beast Boy and Cyborg are about to step out. Cyborg stops and holds Beast Boy back when he sees Starfire. Beast Boy then stares downward too.

He turns towards Robin. "Is… Is she alive?" Beast Boy mumbles the last word while staring at Starfire-as if expecting her to hop up and yell that today is the day that Tamarians act dead to show respect to those lost.

Robin doesn't turn around or reply to Beast Boy's question.

Cyborg and Beast Boy both turn toward Raven now. She silently shakes her head 'no'.

Beast Boy's face drmatically drops. A tear runs down his face but he makes no sound.

Cyborg looks sad too, then he starts to look serious. "I'll check the cameras. Robin you look around for evidence. Raven, you and Star were the last ones in the room, I want you to come with me and tell me all you remember. Terra, you come with Raven and I to look at the camera footage from last night. Beast Boy, you..." Cyborg stopped in mid-sentence. He looked over at Beast Boy, he was still staring at Starfire. "Beast Boy, you stay with Robin and try to find a scent of anyone that shouldn't be or have been in the tower."

All the titans nod their heads 'yes' and start to do what there supposed to do. Beast Boy transforms into a dog and walks out of the elevator, Robin starts to look around. Raven steps into the elevator beside Cyborg and Terra. Cyborg hits the button for the basement where the video footage is kept.

T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T

The three Titans hear the elevator ding as they reach the basement floor. Cyborg turns his flashlight on. They walk out of the elevator and head down the hallway. They pass the evidence room, they pass a locked off room that contain info about the team, and they pass the locked off room that holds all the files of all the villains they have fought until they reach the Surveillance Room.

Cyborg uses a key, which he took out of a compartment of his body, to open the door.

He turns the lights on and turns his built-in flashlight off. He heads over to the keyboard that is right below the surveillance screens and starts typing.

Terra and Raven start to look at the surveillance screens. They see Robin and Beast Boy investigating. They see the six empty rooms of the Titans. Both start to think about how one will never be filled again...

Cyborg finally finishes typing and the screens change. The screens are showing footage of last night. Terra, Raven, and Cyborg all start looking at the same screen-the screen that shows the entrance doors of Titan's Tower.

They keep watching it for five minutes until finally the big doors open. All three of the titans stumble backwards, shocked. They had been staring at the still screen when the sudden movement came.

**Starfire, Terra, Beast Boy, and Robin all step through the doors then close them. All four were soaking wet and laughing. Starfire stopped laughing and asked Robin what the joke meant. Robin stopped laughing and tried to explain, when Starfire still didn't get it he said that it wasn't that funny anyway. Starfire hung her head down and said that she felt like she would never understand. Beast Boy turned to her and said it was just some joke and it didn't matter since she knew a lot of stuff.**

**By the time Beast Boy had stopped talking to Starfire Robin and Terra had hung up there coats and were headed for the common room. Beast Boy and Starfire hung up there coats and hurried to catch up with the other two titans.**

Terra and Raven continue watching the video footage as Cyborg heads back over to the keyboard. To Raven and Terra it seemed so unreal, like none of it ever happened. It was like they could go back upstairs and Starfire would be offering them some of her homemade glorgelspeff.

Cyborg typed in a command and the all of the screens' footage started to fast forward. Cyborg typed in the command to make the video footage play normally again now that it was farther ahead.

T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T

Robin investigates the crime seen one more time. No footprints except for the titans and his, well, at least he thinks they're the titans and his.Heonly sees six different sets.He will have to get everybody's footprint.

No paw prints, no shoeprints that didn't match, nothing.

Robin turns towards Beast Boy. "Smell anything?"

"Nothing at all dude!" Beast Boy whined, "All I can smell is the smell of Raven and her incense! The smell of you and your wet socks! The smell of Terra and her wet socks! The smell of my wet socks and me! The smell of Cyborg and his T-car smell, and the smell of Starfire and her wet socks along with the smell of some of her food..." He mumbled the last part slowly as if he actually missed her gross concoctions.

"Beast Boy, run upstairs and grab 2 pairs of the plastic gloves we have in the infirmary." Robin commanded Beast Boy.

"Sure dude," Beast Boy replied, "but what for?"

T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T

**It was now about an hour and twenty minutes after the four titans had arrived back at the tower.**

**Cyborg said he was tired and headed off to bed. That only left Starfire and Raven left in the big room. Starfire was humming a tune to some song thatsounded strangly like Kookabura.Raven put her ear plugs back into her ears.**

**Ten minutes later Raven left to go to bed. She mumbled something to Starfire and headed for the elevator. She stepped in and pushed a button, which was not visible from the main room's camera, for the elevator. The elevator closed it's doors and went upward to the floor where Raven's room was.**

Cyborg, Terra, and Raven all stared at the screen with focused eyes. Now that only Starfire was there they might be able to find out what happened.

"Sorry for suspecting you Raven." Cyborg said as he saw that only Starfire was left.

"No problem, I was the last one in the room with Starfire, so I guess it was kind of suspicious." Raven mumbled back to Cyborg.

"Will you two shut up and watch the screen? Something big is going to happen, I just know it!" Terra said.

"No? Really? I would have never suspected that something big was going to happen. I mean, we only have a dead friend in the main room who got murdered!"

This shut Terra up, and Cyborg sort of regretted saying it to her.

**Starfire lifted her head and looked like she was going to say something. She then noticed there was no one in the room except for her.**

**She grabbed a big bowl from the cupboard and put her latest concoction into it. She then stuck the bowl into the fridge and closed the fridge door.**

The video footage started to go a bit fuzzy, but they were still able to see Starfire. She was a tiny bit blurred though.

"What the..." Cyborg mumbled when the footage was all blurred.

**She headed for the elevator. All of a sudden she stopped. She took a look at her surroundings.**

**She looked around the room, as if looking for something that was there-something that shouldn't be there.**

**She didn't see anything. She then turned back around pushed the button for the elevator. She started humming that song that she was humming while she was cooking again.**

**The elevator door opened and she took one more glance around the room. She turned back around and was about to walk into the elevator when she flinched. She seemed to have heard a sound. She looked around the room again. **

**She flinched one more time.**

T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T

"Robin, do we _have_ to do this?" Beast Boy asks. "I'm sad, curious, scared and grossed out all at the same time."

"Yes." was Robin's simple and firm reply, but Beast Boy sensed some sadness in him..

Beast Boy and Robin both put on their gloves and look over at where Starfire lay on her side. They both take a step towards her at the same time. They were going to find out how Starfire was killed.

They both kneel down in front of Starfire.

They both grab one of her shoulders gently and roll her onto her back. Both start to look at Starfire, she was laying there with her hands on her stomach like some sort of angel.

Only there was one thing wrong with this angel.

Beast Boy and the Boy Wonder both noticed it at the same time.

T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T

Terra, Raven, and Cyborg have their eyes glued to the screen the same way Beast Boy has his eyes glued to the screen during a twenty four hour Classic HorrorMovie Marathon.

**After she flinched she looked around the room. Only this time she did something different than the other times she looked around. This time...**

**...She looked up.**

The screen went all blurry, and all that could be seen was a dark blurry figure, which was obviously Starfire, against a lighter background.

**Another figure dropped from the ceiling.**

It was impossible to tell any details of the figure, except that they were shorter than Starfire.

**A scream was heard, from Starfire, and the shorter figure got closer to her.**

It was impossible to tell what happened next, but the scream had stopped. Something had seamed to hit her, but it was too blurry to see if the figure had even made contact with her body, if powers were used, or something like a gun had shot her.

**Starfire fell over and dissapeared off the bottomscreen.**


	4. Accusation

**I've decided to rename the story,I personally don't like the name. I'm sure a lot of people don't like it either. I'm going to change the name when I post the next chapter up. I already have it written so it should post it in a day or two. I like spreading it out by at least a day or two.**

**The storie's title is being changed to 'The Killer's Friends'. I got the idea from Nancy Werlin's book: 'The Killer's Cousin'. I got it from the library but I'm only on the sixth page or so. I probably won't finish it before I have to return it to the library though... (Nancy Werlin's book 'Black Mirror' had me hooked from the first page though).**

**If you have a better suggestion for the title just review me with it, or private message it. Once I post the next chapter though I most likely won't change it again. It gets too confusing for readers if they don't know the title.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Raven of the Night676for being the only reviewer last chapter.**

**(P.S. Longest chapter yet)**

* * *

"Wha- what's wrong with her? Why is she bleeding?" asked Beast Boy.

"I-I don't know..." mumbled Robin.

"Look..." mumbles Beast Boy, he is pointing towards something red and shiny on the ground. Robin turns his head, and with the gloves on his hands, he picks it up. "What is it?"

Robin examines the object; it has a circle in the middle with four foldable red pieces of metal sticking out. It is in an X shape.

"It's one of the X-rangs from the Red-X outfit..." mumbles Robin, astonished.

"It can't be. He disappeared almost a whole year ago... We haven't seen him since." mumbles Beast Boy. "Why would he come back... and kill Star-... -her without showing up first. It's not like him, he usually has to get our attention first, and then do something. Besides... I thought he said Starfire was cute, why would he kill her?"

"He's a criminal, do you think he won't hurt someone because they're cute?" Robin said.

"You didn't hurt Starfire when you were that apprentice dude, but you hurt Raven, Cyborg and me." Beast Boy said, in a would-be proud voice if it wasn't filled with hurt.

Robin gave Beast Boy a glare. "Red-X is a criminal, I'm not!"

"At that point in time you technically weren't a hero. Besides, you told us yourself, he said he was not a criminal. You were both on the borderline when that happened, Red-X might still be. So why would he kill someone?" Beast Boy said. He actually sounded kind of smart. He was right, in one way, but Robin could still imagine Red-X killing someone.

"We need to report this to the city." said Terra as she steps out of the elevator, which had just opened.

Robin rushes over to her. "We are not reporting this to the city just yet!" he practically screams in her face. Terra shrieks at the suddenly ferocious Robin and hides behind Cyborg. She peeks out from behind him and blushes in embarrassment.

"Sorry" she mumbles.

Robin mumbles something that may or may not be an apology.

"What did you find? Did you see who it was?" He says as he rushes over to Cyborg. Once he notices that Cyborg is taller than him to he rushes over to Raven and leans over her. "Well?"

She pushes him away with a flick of her powers. "The tape went blurry as Starfire was leaving the room. She kept hearing weird noise and looking around, and... when she looked up... the tape went all fuzzy and a figure dropped down. They were shorter than her, but not too short. They were somewhere in between your height and Terra's height." Raven states in her monotone voice. Her voice seems to droop a bit as she talks.

Beast Boy walks over and joins the conversation. "You didn't happen to see how he killed her, did you?"

Raven, Cyborg, and Terra all shake their heads. "All we know is that they didn't touch her. Once they dropped down she dropped dead." Cyborg replies.

"Oh, because... we found an X-rang covered in her blood..." mumbles Beast Boy.

T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T

Raven walked into her room as the automatic door closed behind her. She just couldn't believe that Red-X would kill Starfire. How did he get past security?

Raven tried to block out Starfire's murder, she decided that it would be better to decide what her dream meant instead.

She got into the lotus position and started to float above her floor.

_Well, Robin's the member I trust most on the team. Maybe it means I shouldn't trust the people close to me. Or maybe it just means one is a threat, but the others can't help. Maybe that's why no one else did anything in the dream._

_Maybe they'll think we're over reacting if we call one of them a threat, so they'll just ignore it._

_Or maybe it just means that the others are part of a crowd, and believe what most people believe? Maybe I'm the only one that sees what is really happening..._

Raven was disrupted when a message on her communicator read **'Get down to the common room, now.'**

T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T

Terra ran out of her room once she received the message. She had been talking on MSN to some people she had met while traveling. People she had met before she found the titans.

She ran down the hallway and saw Raven enter the elevator; she decided not to yell 'wait', seeing as last time she did, Raven purposely pressed the close door button.

To her surprise though, Raven saw her and held the door open. Terra ran in.

"Thanks" she panted. "What do you think the message was for?"

"I don't know. Maybe Robin has more ideas as to what happened." Raven replied.

"Maybe..." mumbled Terra, no longer feeling tired, instead she felt sad. Sad because the memory of what happened this morning was in her mind again. Not that it ever really left. It just sat there, like a pain that you've had for a while. It was there, but you never really noticed until someone, or you, poked it.

They stayed silent that way for about a minute before the elevator dung, and on stepped Cyborg. Then Beast Boy got on. Then the elevator dung again and they all stepped out.

What they saw though surprised them. There were at least twenty reporters, and police officers in the common room. Robin was standing in the center of a group of three reporters. He saw them, and held a finger up to the police officers. They nodded and he walked towards them.

"Hi." he mumbled. He looked around himself before continuing, "I called the city, and they sent 12 police officers, 11 reporters followed."

Terra was about to say something when two reporters dragged her off. "Uh..."

"We know your the newest member to the team, so don't deny it!" one pretty much yelled in her face.

"Were you jealous of Starfire when you joined the team? Maybe you were angry that Starfire was dating him before you even had a chance?" yelled the other.

Terra was about to say no when the first reporter started talking again.

"No way, she's in love with that green dude! Remember?"

"Yeah, but maybe that was just to make Starfire jealous, remember that time after Beast Boy had been kidnapped? Starfire hugged him after they had found him!"

"Yeah, but she hugs everybody. Once when I came here to interview that dark girl when she attacked that light dude and she hugged me."

"Yeah, she's hugged me a few times too." Terra said. Bad mistake.

The reporters started scribbling stuff down on their notepads. The first reporter, her name tag read Jamie, started asking her if Starfire had ever kissed Terra before.

"No, she likes Robin." Terra said.

"Oh, so you are jealous of Robin! But you killed Starfire because she didn't like you back!" accused the second reporter, whose nametag read Zachary.

"No! I didn't kill her, and I don't like her!" Terra pretty much yelled.

"Oh, so you hate her then! You have the most motives to kill her by far!" whined Jamie.

"No, I don't hate her, I like her! As A FRIEND!" Terra yelled.

"She's temperamental!" said Zachary.

Terra was getting really pissed now, but before she could yell at them, a glowing black bird flew in between them, and then enveloped her.

She heard the two reporters scream. She saw reporters and police flow underneath her as she moved above them. Finally she started to lower down, and she felt like she was just spat out of something's mouth as she landed on the ground.

She looked up and saw Raven. "Thanks" she said, "Those reporters were sick."

Raven nodded, "I noticed. They kept asking me if I had ever stole any of Starfire's outfits..."

A little green mouse moved underneath him, then the mouse transformed into an elf. "Ew... totally sick dudes. They asked me if I had ever french kissed Robin... Disgusting..."

T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T

Unfortunately for Cyborg, there were three reporters that were blocking his way to the small group of titans forming in the room by the window. He wanted to get away from these reporters as soon as possible. The problem was, he was bigger than they were, and he couldn't slip through. He couldn't push himself through because then he might knock one over, and who knows what those little pests would do.

"Is that alien chick really an alien?"

"Is it true that you live in the same building as Starfire?"

"Does that dark girl actually cut herself?"

Since Cyborg couldn't push his way through, he did the next best thing.

"Ah!" shrieked two of the reporters when their feet left the ground. They were set on either side of the robot, and he walked on through.

Cyborg joined the group of Terra, Raven, and Beast Boy. "We have got to stop these guys, I swear, if one more talks to me I'll-"

Cyborg was cut off as he heard a police officer ask; "Is it true that an... X-rang, as you call it, was found in her blood?"

"Yes." replied Robin.

The group of four walked over to where Robin and two police officers were talking, who were right beside them.

"Were there any cuts on her body found?" asked the second police officer, whose nametag read Chief Officer Kristen Ardun.

"A single slice across the neck." answered the other officer, Officer Derak Yearman.

"Which could be caused by an X-rang..." pondered Ardun.

"I thought your Red-X costume had disappeared and now has a different owner." said Yearman.

"It was stolen, and it still is, but we had twelve X-rangs from past battles in the evidence room. I went down there to check it out, and saw that there were only ten left. That's when I called you guys," replied Robin.

Chief Officer Kristen Ardun nodded and wrote some stuff down in her notebook.

"Do the other titans know that two of them are missing?" asked Yearman.

"Yes, I informed them right after I noticed they were missing that there was another one taken. We searched all over the main room and every other room he was in for it."

"You know what rooms he was in?" asked Ardun. She was giving him a suspicious glance. Robin obviously did not tell her that they fast forwarded the footage from each room. They saw X in the evidence room, the hallway, and the stairwell. Well, at least they thought it was X. Every room he went into the camera fuzzed before they saw him.

"Yes, after we noticed there was one not accounted for we checked the other footage. There was actually more he was in than the three in the living room. Cyborg, Terra and Raven didn't notice it because they were watching Starfire." replied Robin.

Ardun nodded and Yearman wrote some stuff down on his notebook. He reminded Cyborg of the silent reporter that had just listened to Cyborg's answers to the other two reporter's questions.

To Cyborg the only real difference between police officers and news reporters was that police had sense, sometimes. Besides that they were the same. They both investigated and interviewed people, they stopped people no matter what, and they could both take down a six-foot wrestler with a single leap.

The officers seemed to be telepathically communicating. They would each write something down. One would look up, then the other, then the second one would nod and they would write more down.

"What about how he got out, or in? He didn't just appear in the evidence room." Said Yearman with an accusing glance.

"Actually, yeah he did." Robin replied.

Derek glanced over at Cyborg and the others. Raven and Terra nodded, Beast Boy and Cyborg just stared at the policeman. Cyborg seemed deep in thought. Beast Boy seemed to be dumbstruck. Yearman then looked over at Ardun, she nodded. "That's all for now," he said.

T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T

Beast Boy was the first up the next morning; he had had the worst dreams the night before. He had been playing football with reporters. They had tackled him over and over all night. Only, they were trying to get information from him instead of a football.

Each time they tackled him they got more and more information than him. His powers were working, but every time he tried to tackle one he got suspended and lost more and more information.

Pretty soon he lost the rules of the game and just sat there and got squished.

Beast Boy shook his head to get rid of the memory. He had to think about something else. He turned into a golden, actually green, retriever and ran down the stairs to the mailbox.

He turned into elf form and grabbed 3 letters and a newspaper. Two of the letters were for Raven, and one was for Robin.

Beast Boy turned into dog form, and then turned back into elf once he remembered that Raven and Robin had almost killed him last time he did that. Their letters had gotten wet from slobber and they could not read them.

Apparently Robin's had been important news from the police about Johnny Rancid. He did not know what Raven's was about.

He picked up the letters and newspaper and went upstairs. When he arrived upstairs Raven was at the kitchen table drinking her tea, and Robin was on the computer. Beast Boy handed Robin his letter and the newspaper, and handed Raven her two letters.

Robin set the letter down; he turned the newspaper over so the head page was in front of him right side up. He read the headlines.

**ALWAYS TO BE REMEMBERED**

Underneath was a picture of Starfire and the team. They had just arrived back from Tamaran and Starfire had her wedding dress on. It was the same picture they had used when they had talked about Starfire's 'wedding'.

Robin remembered it clearly. All they had said about the wedding was that it was cancelled. Then the rest of the article went on about Robin and Starfire's 'Relationship'.

He rolled his eyes and continued to read the subheadings.

**TEEN TITANS LEAD SUSPECTS IN MURDER OF FELLOW TEAMMATE, STARFIRE**

**Mayor says police can't arrest any crime fighters until it is certain…**


	5. Not Sleepless

**Sorry about not updating it like I promised. I did actually have it finished, but I had changed the ending of last chapter (Don't worry, it was before I posted it, you don't have to reread it). I had written chapter five beforeI had changed the ending of last chapter, so chapter five didn't fit the ending of last chapter. I rewrote it, and now it is a whole one thousand words longer.**

**I changed the title of the story! Also, I changed the summary that it displays, and I like this one better.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Ravenrogue19 for being the only reviewer last chapter. I know that some of you couldn't review because for some odd reason it posted the reviews to the old chapter four I deleted before Christmas...**

**P.S. I would like to apoloize for the present tense in the dream. I wrote it a long time ago, and I decided to use it in here. I really didn't want to go through it through it and change it. I also apologize for it being in first person, I know some people find it weird.**

Robin had ripped up the paper earlier that day. He had not told anybody what it has written on it. Raven most likely knew he was angry because of the mind bond thing. Beast Boy most likely knew too, if any of them saw him it would not be too hard to tell. He was pretty much steaming at the ears.

How the hell did the evidence point to the titans? Sure, most were shorter than Starfire. He knew that there were two missing X-rangs before the rest of the team did, but they were asleep when he found out. He knew how to use the X-rangs, but so did Red-X. The rest of the team wouldn't know how. Besides, X might have snuck in to get more X-rangs because he ran out and could not make them. Starfire might have seen him, and he might have killed her so no one would know.

Then why would he only take two X-rangs?

Maybe he was framing Robin! He might only take two, because it would seem suspicious. Then the police might think that he only took two because twelve would be harder to hide.

Wait, why would he take two? Why not just one? Unless... Red-X put it somewhere in the tower to frame him!

Where would he put it though? It's not like he went to any other rooms. Maybe he put it somewhere in the main room after he killed St- her.

It was still painful for him to think of her as dead. He kept on referring to her as _her_. Even in his own mind.

Robin got up and rushed out of his room and ran to the main room.

T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T

Raven was meditating in her bedroom, at least, she was attempting to. Ever since Starfire had been killed she had not been able to concentrate much while meditating. In fact, she had not been able to concentrate on anything.

This time it was not Starfire's death that was bugging her, it was her dream.

_Maybe one's a threat to me; maybe it means that I should be wary around my friends. Maybe it's saying one is lying, but about what. It couldn't be about the murder, Starfire was killed after the dream._

_Wait a second!_

"You killed Starfire!" yelled Robin

_In my dream he said I killed her, but she hadn't died yet. Why would I be accused of murdering someone, right before someone was actually murdered? Unless... what if Robin did kill her?_

_When Beast Boy pulled the newspaper out of the garbage out of the trash can, he said it said Robin was a suspect._

_Maybe he did kill her and so I sensed it because of my mind bond. I could've been having the dream when she died._

_Why would Robin kill her though? He likes he. He truly likes her. I can sense it emanating from him._

_But, I don't sense any regret or tension coming from him, so unless he didn't kill Starfire, then that means that he doesn't regret killing her._

Raven stopped thinking once the ridiculous thought came into her head. _Robin didn't kill Starfire._

Raven took off her cloak and got in bed to go to sleep. It was 11:42 on her clock, and if they had a mid-night thief to catch she did not want to be tired.

She tried to go to sleep, but one thought stopped her from doing so. _The letters._

She sat up, and turned on her bedside lamp so it was just a dim glow. It was light enough for her to read the letters. She looked at the envelope of the first one.

It said it was to Raven of the Teen Titans and it did not say who it was addressed from.

She opened the envelope gently and neatly, it was a letter that looked to be two pages long. Raven sighed and opened up the letter. The first page had almost no writing, and she started to read it. Only once she was through the first sentence did she notice something.

The writing was hers.

Worse, she had no knowledge of writing the message.

It read:

**_Dear Raven_**

_**Remember, you had trouble sleeping last night. You didn't go to sleep until 3:47.**_

Raven stared at the letter for a long time. _Why would I write myself a letter saying I didn't get much sleep? What was the point in that? I don't remember being up till 3:47..._

Raven was too tired to think about it much, instead she decided to read the second page.

**_Don't forget to put a stamp on._**

Raven blinked, she tried to wake herself up by shaking her head. She only got more tired instead. She decided it would be best if she just went to sleep and thought about it in the morning.

As soon as her head felt her pillow she was out cold.

T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T

Robin ran into the main room. He looked under the coach, in the fridge, behind the TV, behind the computer. He looked in all the cupboards, but did not find an X-Rang. He started to put the stuff he had thrown out of the cupboards away.

A sudden thought struck Robin.

_Why would he want to put it in here? Why not somewhere where only I go? My room? Maybe, but I was in there that night. I most likely would have known he was in there._

_The training room! That's the other place I'm in most besides my room. It would be the most obvious place to put it. I'm the only one that goes in there when it's not training time._

With that thought in mind Robin rushed out of the main room.

T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T

_"Starrrrfiiiiiirrrre! Staarrrrrrrfiiiiirrrrree!"A mysterious voice called out into the night._

_I wake up and grab my cloak. I walk over to the door to listen. I can still here the voice, but I cannot make out who it is. They don't seem to be on my floor, they must be really loud for me to hear them if they aren't even on my floor... The other titans are probably awake too._

_I probably should check it out... no, I'll wait until they get closer and then make my move, then they can't run away._

_I put my ear up to the door. I can't hear the voice anymore. I take a quick glance at my clock. It reads 1: 42 AM._

_I hear a ding. It's the elevator, I hear the door open. I hear footsteps coming down the hallway. I wonder if Terra is listening down the hall in her room._

_"Starrrfiiiirrrrre!" The voice calls out._

_I jump back in surprise, the voice is Robin's. What would Robin be doing wandering down this hall at this time? What would Robin be doing calling for Starfire? Maybe he is sleep walking... No, since whne does Robin sleepwalk?._

_I hear him pass by my room and I snap out of my thoughts. I faze through my door and come out on the other side. I see Robin walking down the hall._

_"Stttaaaarfiire!" This time he yells it. I am almost positive that Terra is awake now._

_I start to walk after him, I need to snap him out of his sleep walking. Well, at least I hope he is sleep walking..._

_I start to float to catch up with him._

_All of a sudden, I bump into something. I had been watching where I was going, so I am sort of surprised. It was my head that bumped into something. I look up. I pretty much fall backwards at what I see._

_"St- starfire!" This time I am the one that says her name. "Starfire!"_

_Robin is still walking down the hall. He starts to call her name again._

_I know Starfire is dead, but she can't be... she is standing right in front of me... she seems to be staring at Robin._

_I hear her whisper his name, but he doesn't turn around, he doesn't even notice her talking. If he did he didn't bother to turn around. She floats slowly towards him, after about a meter she stops._

_She turns around, it's like she has just noticed I am there. First she looks at me with a look of confusion. And then her look turns into a look of sadness._

_"Why did you do it Raven?" she asks, she sounds like she is close to crying. Her voice sounds like she is a little child, a little child who is lost and can't find her way home._

_"Do what?" I ask._

_"Why did you kill me?" I am surprised that she said that, but I also feel like I knew she would say that._

_"I didn't kill you." I said, "I never killed you!"_

_"Why Raven? Why did you despise me so? Did I do something wrong?"_

_"You never did anything wrong, I don't despise you. I enjoyed it when you meditated with me, I even enjoyed going to the mall with you sometimes. You were a good friend." I manage to say, every bit of what I said is true. She was a good friend, I did sometimes enjoy it when she invited me to the mall, and I enjoyed meditating with her. I even sort of miss her ways of talking, always using of, and never using contractions._

_"I **was** a good friend? It is tensed in the past Raven! If I was such a good friend then why did you kill me!" Starfire yelled. Apparently she wasn't too happy with what I had said._

_"I never killed you!" I yelled at the top of my voice, but no one can hear me, except for the ghost that stands in front of me. She starts to fly towards me, only this time she is angry. Her hands are glowing a ghostly green._

_She fired a starbolt at me, I barely dodge it and I can feel the heat of it. I guess this means that she can still hurt me..._

_Another ghostly green light fires at me. I put up one of my black shields. The green light goes right through it and hits me in the stomach._

_I cannot believe it. My shield never broke before. The starbolt just went right through. It went right through my shield... just like a ghost. Yet, it still hurt me..._

_As I fly back from the blast, I can still see my shield up. My head hits a wall, and I fall to the ground._

_"You were never a good friend Raven!" yells Starfire, "you hardly ever said yes to my invitations to the mall of shopping! You were always locked up in your dark room with some creepy book!"_

_I lift myself up and stand on my feet. I am surprised I didn't loose consciousness. Her voice is ringing in my ears. I open my eyes, but all I can see is a green glow. It seems to be glowing brighter, out of reaction I shield my eyes. The light keeps glowing brighter, and growing bigger. Something in my mind tells me that I should probably move._

_I duck down and I hear an explosion that sounds something like a rock hitting a wall._

_I stand up and start to run, the only thing is I don't know where I am running. Everything I see is a blur, and everything is still ringing. I lift my right hand up and put it up against the wall. As long as I keep my hand on the wall I shouldn't run into it._

_I do not know if Starfire is behind me, she is probably flying so I cannot hear her footsteps. I turn around and I do not see a thing. I do not know if it is because Starfire is not there, or because my vision is all blurry._

_I slow down to try to catch my breath. I probably have not run far, the elevator at the end of the hall is not that far from my room. It may just seem that way from the hit in my stomach. I lost my breath once the starbolt hit me, and I do not think I have quite got it back yet._

_I look back once again, I can not see anything green and glowing. I cannot see anything moving. Come to think of it, I can't really see anything._

_It is only then that I notice that my hand is not on the wall anymore, and only then that I notice that I'm not standing anymore. I am falling, and I don't know how long it has been since I started to fall._

_I can't remember hitting the ground, and I can't feel it underneath me. I stick my hands out in front of me..._

_…Only to feel nothing._

T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T

Robin ran into the training room. He had not been in there all day, and it seemed... different. He suddenly felt very tired. He stumbled across the room towards where the bench was.

He was about to sit down, but fell over instead. Instead of putting his hands out infront of him, he closed his eyes and just let himself fall.

T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T

Cyborg walked into the main room. He had been in his room all day, reprogramming the towers security system. It was harder than it seemed.

First you needed to access it, which required the fingerprints of two titans. Cyborg had to try to convince Terra and Beast Boy to help him reprogram it. He couldn't find Robin anywhere, and Raven had told him to go away when he had asked her.

The security system had required a lot of new things since the time the Hive had broken in, and since the first time Red X had broken in.

There was even a part that required blood. That was the part Cyborg had trouble with. He had given some of his own blood, but he needed the blood of someone else too.

Figures, both Beast Boy and Terra are chicken when it comes to needles.

Cyborg sighed.

He opened the fridge door and pulled out the package of bacon they had opened yesterday for breakfast. They had never used any of it.

Cyborg pulled out a frying pan, sprayed it with cooking spray, and put the bacon on.

As he was turning the burner on he noticed it was only 6:12.

_Six o'clock? Shouldn't the other and I have had dinner by now?_

Cyborg frowned. It wasn't like the titans to miss dinner, and it really wasn't like him to miss it. He decided he'd cook dinner then call them all down.

The titans needed to be together, now more than ever. Whoever didn't come down he would go up and get himself. _Well, maybe not Raven... she'd probably rip my head off, literally._

He pulled out two more frying pans. He put more bacon in one, and tofu in the other. _We don't need any arguments today._

T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T

Raven woke up with a sweat. Her clock only read 6:15, but it felt like that dream had been an hour long.

She got up and put on her cloak. For some reason she had taken it off. She did not remember taking it off though. To think of it, all she remembered doing was meditating.

_I was over my bed though. Maybe I fell asleep; maybe my powers took off my cloak and commanded me to go to sleep. Weirder things have happened._

Raven shivered. It was scar- freaky when her powers did that. Last time her powers had commanded her to do something she had ended up apologizing to Terra. She didn't even know it until later Terra had asked her why she was being so mean after saying sorry to her.

_Now **that** is freaky._

T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T

Beast Boy walked into the elevator and pressed the button for Raven and Terra's floor. The familiar ding of the doors when he arrived calmed him. Everything had changed so quickly, like it wasn't real. It was nice to have something that was always the same. Like the ding of the elevator, the taste of tofu, and the feel of Terra's lips on his.

Beast Boy's face turned a bit pink, which would have been red has his skin been the normal colour. For some reason it seemed to dim out the colour in his cheeks.

He walked down the hallway and smiled. That was one thing that should (and would) never change. If the tower was destroyed he would never hear the ring of the elevator anymore. If the beast side of him took over he would never eat tofu again, but even if that happened Terra would still be there for him. Nothing would happen to her. He would make sure of that.

_Robin probably thought that about Starfire._

Beast Boy frowned. He would just have to try harder than normal.


	6. Where is Raven?

**Hello, if you're wondering why I wasn't reviewing before (Yeah, right), it's because I needed an idea I liked. Now I have gotten a LOT of ideas, and I'm going to try to make the chapters a tiny bit shorter (Except for next chapter, that one will probably be really long). The last chapter was near 3k, but in terms of plot not a lot happened (well, for the amount of words).**

**This chapter is actually the shortest yet (not including chapter two), but that's because I decided to make this a seperate chapter than chapter seven. Chapter seven might be short, I don't know yet, I haven't written it. I do have the plan for it though, and it is pretty cool if I do say so myself.**

**(Hint: More evidence, and a ... What? Couldn't hear me? Sorry, I'm not going to repeat myself.)**

**This chapter is dedicated to Cajun-Beauty for finally getting me to add the chapter.**

* * *

"Eehhh" Robin moaned as he woke up. His head had a dull pain in it, and he thought he heard something beeping. He tried to roll over so he could sit up and hit his alarm clock, but when he did he fell off the bed. He hit the concrete floor. "Ow."

"Stupid hard flewer, nevva know when I doan wanna have my head hurt." Robin mumbled as he sat up. His head now hurt even more than before, the pain was not numb anymore, it was now throbbing. "I knew I should have got carpeting."

Robin kept his eyes squeezed tight as he rubbed his head.

There were indents in his head.

Indents like that of old wooden benches you would find in the park. The kind of benches where there were little spaces inbetween the planks of wood. Ones that those movie actors would sit down on and when they stood up people would laugh because the actor never noticed the wet paint sign beside the bench.

"How did that happen?" Robin mumbled to himself. He tried to think of a possible explanation. "...I have carpeting in my room."

Robin opened his eyes and looked around. He was in the training room. There were weights strewn around the room and on the floor. One was sticking out of the wall like a lever.

Robin stood up in amazement and shock and looked around. "What happened here?" He scratched his head, which was free of hair gel. It hung around his head like an umbrella, and if it weren't for his mask you wouldn't recognize him.

He walked to the door, and after a final look around, opened it and walked out.

T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T

Robin ran into the living room. They had stopped using the main room since the day before. They had never really noticed how much it bugged them until they found a dish of Starfire's 'food' in the fridge.

Raven had whispered something the night before when they were in there. Glorbkun. Robin guessed it was the name of the dish.

The only bad thing about the living room was that it was smaller, was dusty from never being used, and had no kitchen attached to it. Actually, Robin couldn't say it was never used; Raven had went here a few times when the other titans were bugging her. He had found her in here after the Malchior incident. He had come down here to use the other computer to contact his 'dad' without the other titans knowing.

All the other titans were in the room, except Raven. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Terra were playing video games on the old game station. None of the titans had gone back into the main room since dinner last night.

Robin looked around the room for a clock; he wanted to know what time it was before telling them what had happened. It always made him feel on top of things if he knew what time it was, and when stuff was going on. There was no clock, yet another fault to this room.

Robin glared at nothing in particular. "Cyborg, time." Cyborg had a watch installed into his wrist. All he had to do was press a button and he got the date, time, and any special holidays or events he had entered. It was like his personal calendar.

"Oh, hey Robin," Cyborg replied, startled to hear his leader in the room, "It's seven o'clock."

Robin calculated how long he had slept in his head. He had probably gone to bed around one o'clock. "Six hours sleep?" Robin made a moaning noise. He didn't need six hours sleep. He needed to spend his time solving and following leads, not sleeping.

"Hah. Six hours sleep man? It's Seven PM, not AM, man. You've been asleep for almost 12 hours."

Robin blinked. _Seven PM? That's not possible. I have _not_ been asleep for 18 hours!_ "Why didn't you guys wake me up?" Robin asked in a tone that told the other titans he was more than just a little cranky.

"Robin, you haven't slept for the past two nights. First you were following that lead on that jewel heist, then you never got any sleep the next night either. You needed it." Cyborg said.

Beast Boy turned around once he figured Cyborg wouldn't unpause the game anytime soon. "Yeah, man, you've been like, that guy, that never sleeps. The one from that movie, you know, where he's always awake, and never asleep." Beast Boy added.

"Besides, you're the team leader. You need to have energy more than any of us. Anyways, we figured that the average amount of sleep for you is about four hours a night, which is unhealthy, and you haven't slept for two, plus last night, and that's twelve hours sleep." Terra said, which really pissed Robin off.

Cyborg must have noticed, "Relax, man, now that you've slept for 12 hours you can stay up for another 72 hours, I'm sure."

"Twelve hours? I was asleep for 18." Robin replied, he was gritting his teeth to try not to scream, but it wasn't working too well.

"You didn't go to sleep 'till 7 AM. That's tweleve hours." Terra replied.

"I fell asleep in the training room around one o'clock. I-"

"Nu uh," Beast Boy interjected, "You were throwing weights around everywhere in the training room. We tried to stop you, but you threw a weight at us, and it hit Cyborg on his shoulder metal thing, and it left a scratch on it. Then he started to freak, and you freaked at him about freaking, then he called you cheap hair gel, then you called him metal butt. Then Cyborg walked away, and you started talking about Rae, then Terra freaked, and, um, accidentally knocked you unconscious." Beast Boy took in a deep breath of air, he had been talking really fast to get the point across before Robin could interrupt him.

Robin blinked, not that it was noticeable. He had _not_ done that to the training room. "What do you mean I was throwing weights?"

"You were really mad, and you kept talking about how mad you were at Raven, then you started talking about how she should have died and not Starfire." Terra frowned as she said this, she couldn't believe her leader had said all that stuff. "Your just lucky she wasn't there to hear you."

Robin paled, he didn't remember saying all that stuff, but in the back of his head he felt something similar to dejaview. He felt as if he had done it, even though he didn't remember doing it.

"Where is Raven now?" He asks.

"Don't know." Terra replied. "We haven't seen her all day. ...You didn't say anything mean to her, did you?"

Robin was about to directly answer no, but instead waited to see if he got that weird feeling again. Nope. "No, I don't remember saying anything, and I can't feel it either."

Terra looked confused, and one of her eyebrows were raised. "Feel it?"

Robin felt his cheeks getter a bit hot, he probably sounded, maybe even looked with his hair not gelled, like some sort of psycho. "Um... nevermind."

Terra shrugged and turned back around.

Robin heard the boys mutter, "Finally," and he heard the techno music of the racing game turn back on.

Robin walked over to the main computer, even though he didn't remember saying anything mean to Raven, he did 'feel remember' seeing her.

He sat down in the chair, pulled the keyboard towards him, cracked his knuckles, and began typing.

After typing a few codes into the computer a window popped up. It was used for checking the trackers in communicators. He typed in Raven's code, and the a loading bar appeared on the screen. After a quick few seconds it said complete and it showed Raven's signal in her room.

_That's weird, she usually comes down for her tea, and I doubt even Raven would use the upstairs kitchen_. _Oops. That's the only kitchen. She must have went out in the morning for breakfast._

Robin still didn't feel right though. What would she be doing in her room? He couldn't feel the calmness he usually felt when she was meditating or sleeping. It was all part of the mind bond thing, they could both feel what the other was feeling. It was like a papercut. You never noticed it was still there until you thought about it.

Robin typed in a few more codes. Another screen popped up. This was the screen where you could, if you typed in the right codes, check all the life signals that had been in the tower in the last twenty-four hours. You could check for longer, but Robin didn't need that. Especially when _her_'s would be in there.

Robin typed in the correct code, and another loading bar popped up. This one took a bit longer to load. When it finally did load, the results were confusing.

There were seven signals that appeared in the tower, but there were only five titans.


	7. Death and Regret

**Sorry about it being late, but my editor was away since before the beginning of June, and I always get her to edit my stuff unless I feel I have to post it.**

**This chapter may be confusing, but it has a lot of stuff in it.**

**Also, this chapter was a lot longer than it was originally going to be. It was originally only about 800 words, but now it's 1747. So there.**

**Just realized I forgot to dedicate this chapter to somebody. This time it will be Aenema because she said I kicked ass, and now she might need a new keyboard...**

T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T

Titans, get over here now!" Robin yelled as he checked the computer again and again. It couldn't be possible. There were seven different signals, and two of them just disappeared on one floor and appeared again on another. Robin knew that Raven could teleport, but that only explained one signal... "X!"

Cyborg gave him a weird look, "What do you mean, 'X'?"

"Red X," Robin stated, "That's why two of the signals just disappear. One is most likely Raven's, and the other has to be X's, they can both teleport."

Cyborg nodded, then pointed to an area on the fifth floor where the two signals intertwined. "I think Raven might have had a run in with X." He then pointed to another area on the beach where one of the signals that was on the fifth floor now was.

"One of them teleported to the basement, then their signal just disappears. They must have teleported out of the tower." Robin smirked, even if they had teleported out of the tower, their signal was kept in the archives, which meant that he could type in a few more codes and then they knew where X was... or Raven.

Cyborg pushed Robin's chair, the computer kind with wheels, which Robin just happened to be on, out of the way. "Let me handle this, man."

Robin frowned, even though he was about to find out where X was, he still wanted to be able to do the search. The last two or three times that X had been in the tower there was no signal for him, he must have figured out how to use the cloaking device on the suit. Although, that still didn't explain how he first got in unnoticed, when he didn't have the suit.

Now X had possibly forgotten to use the cloaking device, or maybe it hadn't worked, which didn't make a whole lot of sense, for either option. Either way though, X made a mistake, and he was going to remember it for the rest of his life, in jail. Unless they sentenced him to something worse… He deserved it.

"That makes no sense." Cyborg mumbled as he stared at the screen. Robin rolled the chair over with full forced, which knocked Cyborg out of the way. Robin smirked.

His smirk soon disappeared as he looked at the screen. It said no results. The signal had just disappeared, and it hadn't appeared anywhere within 1,000 miles of here. The suit could only travel about 10 miles max in one teleport.

"It just ends in the basement." Robin mumbled while staring at the screen. "That can only mean one thing." Robin said, and after that he took in a deep breath of air, and tried to think of a possible explanation.

"No, you don't mean..." Cyborg mumbled.

"We'll have to go and see."

T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T

The four titans walked down the steps of the basement. Robin was ahead of the others, only by a few steps, and Cyborg was last in line. Beast Boy and Terra were both in-between them, and they were beside each other. They were holding each other's hands, and one of them was squishing the other's hand.

"Ow! Beast Boy! You're squeezing my hand too hard! It hurts!" Terra stated, as she tried to pull her hand away, but he was holding on too tightly. She quickly gave up after she saw something move at the bottom of the staircase, and Beast Boy soon also let out a yelp of pain.

All four of the titans knew what the signal meant, and all four of them kept on telling themselves that it was not Raven's. They kept on telling themselves that it had to be Red-X. Raven could take care of herself, and she would have contacted the titans if she were in trouble. Except for the fact that her communicator was in her room.

Robin gulped.

The signal just disappearing meant that either Red-X had updated his suit to teleport out of the area, which wasn't plausible, or the signal had disappeared because there was no trace of life left to track the signal.

Robin tripped on something, and stumbled down the last few steps of the stairs. He landed flat on his face. A bright light shone in his face, Cyborg's flashlight, and Terra screamed. Robin quickly opened his eyes to see if anything was wrong, and he came face to face with two dark eyes.

T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T

The waves crashed up against the shore of Titan's Tower. They sounded like the breath of a god, an angry god, and they continued to hit the shore with force.

Seagulls cawed as they flew about their way, and some of them seemed to be circling an area like vultures. They would slowly swoop down, move toward the spot, then move when they thought they heard a sound or saw something move.  
…All the seagulls flew away.

T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T

"Robin, we have to call the police!"

"No. We don't."

"Robin, we are going to contact the police!"

Robin growled, he had been through this four times already, and he was not going to explain it again. They were not going to call the police and that was final. The police were no help; they disappeared right after they took Starfire away.

"No." Robin stated simply in a voice that stated; 'If you call the police, you're off this team'.

Cyborg glared at Robin, and was about to say something, when the doorbell rang.

All three of the titans in the room, Beast Boy, Robin, and Cyborg, looked towards the doors that led to the stairwell. Beast Boy morphed into a hawk and flew towards the stairwell, Robin ran as fast as he could, Cyborg stayed behind and watched.

Beast Boy flew towards the door, but he hit the window that was on the door, fell over and morphed into elf form. Robin opened the door and ran down the stairs that led to the main hall.

"What was that all about?" Cyborg asked Beast Boy as he came over to make sure his head was okay, well, okay for Beast Boy's standard.

"I don't know, I just saw something glimmer in his eye, er- mask, and I figured he's been acting pretty weird lately, and I thought that I should get there before he does, or when he does." Beast Boy said.

Cyborg just nodded. "I'm going to contact Raven." He pulled out his communicator and pressed in the code for Raven's communicator.

Cyborg waited.

Nobody picked up.

T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T

Robin ran down the stairs with lightning speed. Something was wrong. Raven was nowhere to be found, Red-X is dead, Starfire is dead, Terra's petrified, and the team thought he was going crazy.

His name was Terry Sylvan. Red-X's name, that is. His body had hundreds of marks on it. The type of marks you would get from tying a rope around your wrist and pulling it until it cut off your circulation, only a bit different. These 'ropes' were put on with hasty force, like whips that wrapper around your arm until it bled.

Robin ran towards the door. He was only a few feet away.

He swung the door open.

Raven stood in the doorway. She was wet and covered in sand. Her hood was down and her hair was a complete mess. Her cloak was in tatters, her leotard was still in good condition, but dark stains were showing in certain places.

"Raven, are you-"

Raven made a surprised face and turned around and looked out as if she saw something. She quickly teleported away.

"No, Raven, wait!" Robin yelled out.

He looked out the door. He couldn't see whatever she saw.

T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T

Terra lay, huddled up, inside her room. She was on her bed and was holding her knees to her face.

She couldn't get the image out of her head. The image of the guy's face. Terry. That was his name. Terra shuddered at how the name sounded similar to her's.

When she saw that face, all she could remember was the face of someone she once knew. How they had had a sharp pain hit them and then they were dead. Darks eyes showing, mouth wide open, hair in a mess, a look of pain across their face-

_Stop- stop... stop thinking about it._

T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T

Robin now saw what Raven had seen. A police car showed up driving up the pathway to the Tower. Robin stared at it, wondering why it would be here. He never... unless Cyborg or Beast Boy did!

T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T

_You shouldn't have done it. You shouldn't have done it. You shouldn't have done it. You -stop. Stop thinking about it!_

Peace and quiet…

_You shouldn't have done it. You shouldn't have done it. You shouldn't have done it. You shouldn't have done it... You shouldn't have done it!_

T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T

Robin just stood there. He was watching the police car pull up. He never noticed when Cyborg and Beast Boy came and stood behind him. All three of them stood and watched.

...Until Robin snapped.

"Why did you call the police? I told you not to call the police! You have to obey my orders! I'm the leader of this team and if you can't obey my orders you're off this team! Now which one of you called them?" Robin yelled at Cyborg and Beast Boy.

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at each other.

"We never called the police, dude." Beast Boy said.

Robin looked at them, and he seemed somewhat sad. He actually seemed the closest to himself as he had in about a week. He seemed regretful, and he seemed to understand that they didn't call the police.

"They're here for us, aren't they?" asked Robin while looking up at Cyborg. He seemed like a sad little kid who had just understood that his puppy had died.

T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T

In her hands, between her knees and her arms, was a phone.

T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T

"Is this all of you?" asked Chief Officer Kaily Connors as she put them into the back of the police car.

Beast Boy opened his mouth to speak, but decided not to as he saw Robin and Cyborg nodding their heads. He quickly fake sneezed to make it seem like he wasn't going to say anything.

T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T

As Terra shuddered on her bed, Raven watched from the corner of the room.

She then turned around and walked through a portal on the wall.


	8. The Road to Somewhere

**Hello everyone, I finished chapter 8! Yay! I don't think there will be many more chapters after this, but there will be an epilogue, and a chapter explaining everything (that will be _REALLY_ long...), anyway, this chapter is dedicated to:**

**Paprika90**

**I** **had trouble choosing who to dedicate it to this chapter, I had it narrowed down totwo people, but I choose this one. I'll probably choose the other person for next chapter, but I'm not saying who it is, not even to them. So :p.**

* * *

Raven walked into her room and extended her hands out. The second, larger letter came flying towards her while covered in black energy.

She quickly ripped off one end of the envelope and dumped out the contents onto her hand. A piece of paper, folded up like a letter, came out. She opened it up.

There was only one word on it; 'Enjoy'. Four slits were the only things that were on it. They were each about an inch or so wide. They were each across from another one.

Then Raven noticed something. There were two more creases besides the two that were from the 'letter' being folded to fit in the envelope.

She started to bend all the creases.

When she was done, she had a perfect square with each side having a slit in the middle of it's crease.

She stuffed the square into the envelope, and was surprised to notice that it fit perfectly with no bits of the paper sticking out.

"Weird..."

Raven carried the envelope with her.

T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T

Terra had her goggles and her uniform on. She was flying on a rock above the small police car below her. What she had done was a mistake, and now she needed to fix it.

T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T

Raven walked down to the living room and sat down at the computer. It wasn't as good as the computer upstairs in the main room, but it still did everything, just a bit slower.

Raven turned the computer on and sat there and waited as it loaded.

She looked at the envelope and stuck her hand in to pull out the square.

The square fell to the floor. "Huh?"

Raven looked into the envelope and found herself actually looking through it. The other end was open.

T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T

The police car passed the road to the police department. "Where is it going?" mumbled Terra to herself, although, if anyway was there with her they wouldn't be able to hear her anyway because of the wind.

The police car kept on driving and didn't turn around. So rather it didn't know it had made a mistake, or it wasn't going to the police station.

Terra decided it was the latter.

T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T

After a while Raven got annoyed.

"How long does it have to take for you to load?" Raven said in an annoyed and angry voice.

Raven closed her eyes and started to count to calm herself down.

First someone, most likely Beast Boy, had gone through her letter, and now this stupid computer wouldn't load.

"1."

"2."

"3..."

Raven stopped counting.

T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T

The car pulled onto a dirt road. Terra lowered herself down because she now didn't have the protection of the buildings to hide her if they happened to look out the window.

She lowered herself until she was right above the car. The rock she was on was pretty much on the roof of the car.

She started to let parts of the rock fall off until she had a really thin layer of rock that was touching the roof of the car.

The car started to speed up a bit, and now that Terra wasn't way above the car anymore, she had to speed up to keep up with it.

T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T

Raven opened her eyes and yawned. She felt really tired, and she had stopped counting for some reason, but she definitely felt calm.

Raven's eyes widened.

The whole computer was covered in dirt, and it was sparking. The area around it was dirty too, and the window near it was broken. The dirt was everywhere, on the walls, on the computer, and mud was all over the ground.

Raven herself though, even though she was near the computer, was completely unharmed.

T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T

Terra started to weaken as she sped up, she couldn't keep it up much longer.

No buildings were in sight, and she didn't think they would be arriving anytime soon.

Terra started to rise so that she wouldn't have to go as fast. It involved her risking being seen, but if she didn't do it then she risked fainting of exhaustion.

Terra forgot she was on a very thin layer of rock though, and the rock quickly collapsed underneath her. She went flying back and fell from the great height.

She landed on the ground, unmoving, partly because she didn't want the car to see her, partly because she couldn't move.

T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T

Beast Boy was poking Cyborg because he was bored. Cyborg was ignoring him and looking out the window, and probably didn't even know Beast Boy was poking him, seeing as he was being poked on one of his metal parts.

Robin was thinking.

_First Star, then X. Then Terra runs off to her room, and Raven shows up outside. What's going on here?_

_Then the police show up, now they arrest us. Now they're driving us to the police station..._

_Police station?_

Robin looks out the window, seemingly for the first time.

_This is way past the police station._

_Wait a sec... What was the police officer's name? Kristen Ardun, yeah, she was the one that was interviewing me._

_...But she had a different hair colour than this lady, and both of them have Chief Officer on their badges._

"Excuse me, miss? What's your name?"

"Kaily Connors, why?"

T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T

_Why was Terra acting so weird in her room? Why is this computer covered in dirt?_

Raven teleported up to Terra's room.

T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T

An hour later Terra stood up. She had been lying in the sun for a long while and she now had a sunburn. "Stupid fair skin."

She wobbled around for a few seconds, but then she grabbed a rock and flew off towards the tower.

T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T

Raven looked around Terra's room. She didn't know what to expect when she teleported in, the last time she had been in Terra's room was to fetch Beast Boy for dinner back when she had 'died'.

She picked up a portable phone off the bed that was still on. The numbers dialed in were 911.

_She called the police._

Raven looked under the bed, and she saw something far back. She reached under the bed, but had to go under a bit herself to get it. Her cloak scraped across the edge of the bed.

Raven grabbed the object and pulled herself from underneath the bed.

The edge now had sand on it.

Raven checked the back of her cloak. It was completely covered in sand.

Raven looked down at the object in her hand.

T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T

Terra walked in through the front door of the tower.

"Huahh!" Something hit her hard against the head.

Blackness.

* * *

**I meant to do this a while ago, but I forgot, so I'll do it now. It really should have been done a while ago, seeing as now I'll probably get a few people with the same answer, but, anyway. Everybody gets one guess as to who the killer(s) is. If you choose morethan one person then it has to be all of the people you guess to get it right. Remember, there were two murders (or was there?) so far, so it could be more than one person, maybe even more than one person per murder.**

**Let me change that actually, you get one guess per person killed (Starfire and Red X). The multiple person rule still implies though.**

**Guesses from past chapters that you've already made don't count. The person(s) who get it right gets a chapter dedicated to them, even if they've had one already.**

**You have until next chapter to guess (So, in other words, you can probablytake your time, and everybody elses.).**


	9. Communications

**Well, it's been a tiny while. I actually just wrote this about a few days ago. I hadn't even had it started before then. This isn't what I meant to do in this chapter, but I needed to do some more stuff before I did that.**

**Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to... Gemini Phoenix, because she has reviewed quite a few chapters.**

* * *

"Psst, Cyborg." Robin hissed to Cyborg, who was sitting right beside him in the police car, oblivious to what was going on in the world. 

Cyborg's face remained blank, obviously not hearing anything Robin had said. Beast Boy had though, probably with his extra sensitive ears. He poked Cyborg, for probably the one-thousandth time, but this time he poked him on the skin part, not the machine part.

Cyborg slowly turned and gave Beast Boy a look like he didn't want to care about anything, but Beast Boy poking him was annoying. "Stop it."

"Sorry, dude. Didn't know that you had noticed me poking you before." Beast Boy's voice lowered. "Robin wants you."

Cyborg looked at the seats in front of him. One of the police officers was staring at him. He went back into his dazed look mode. Beast Boy looked like he was about to poke him again, and that he did so, but the officer turned back around.

Cyborg turned his gaze over to Robin.

Robin leaned over to Cyborg and grabbed his shoulders to pull himself up to his ear. "These aren't real police officers. We're getting out of here. Now, I have a plan..."

T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T

Raven felt weird. She felt like herself, like everything was back to normal. Why though she had no idea. She had just found a Slade communicator under Terra's bed, had just knocked Terra out, Terra had called the police and got the titans arrested, and the police seemed to not know that there were more than four titans.

Actually, she was the only one they had forgotten. Terra had called them, so they didn't arrest her, but there were only five titans again.

She was the only way to get the titans out.

Raven rushed out the front door.

T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T

Beast Boy turned into a hamster and jumped off of his seat and under the driver's seat. Stupid fake police didn't even give them something so they couldn't use their powers. Or even watch them the whole time. Or even have a divider between them and the titans.

Geeze, how could Beast Boy have not noticed any of this before?

How could _Robin _not realize any of this before?

Beast Boy shook his head. He had something more important to do right now.

He went to the front edge of the driver's seat, right at the corner that was closest to the passenger seat. He looked up at the window and waited for his signal.

He waited.

And Waited.

He waited some more.

And some more.

He looked back at Robin.

If it was possible, Beast Boy would have blinked in astonishment, but hamsters could only blink one eye at a time, making it look like a cross between a wink and someone who was on drugs.

Cyborg was cutting a hole in the window. Right behind the two police officers. He was about to turn on a loud and noisy tool.

Beast Boy quickly turned into a fruit fly and flew towards the radio volume controls. He then made sure neither of the officers were looking, turned into a small lizard, and turned the volume up. He quickly turned back into a fruit fly.

The radio came blaring on, startling the passenger and driver, making them swerve just a tiny bit.

Which made Cyborg's tool hit and break the glass.

Both Robin and Cyborg grimaced, and Beast Boy noticed the officer turning around to look back at them.

Robin quickly grabbed a bird-a-rang and through it out the windows.

The driving police officer saw it and tried to swerve out of the way, but it hit the window, going right through it, causing the passenger officer to look back at the front window.

Beast Boy quickly changed into an emu, poking his head through the giant hole in the glass and pecking it trying to break it open more.

The car started swerving like crazy, and Beast Boy started pecking faster, no longer caring if he got glass on himself.

Once he had broken through completely he turned into a pterodactyl and jumped out.

Robin jumped out through the window and onto the road, apparently not caring that it was still moving.

The car turned and headed straight towards a ditch.

Cyborg pulled himself halfway out and Beast Boy grabbed him and pulled him out just in time to avoid the car crash.

The car was wrecked, but both of the 'police officers' were fine, yet fortunately unconscious.

Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy looked down the road in the direction they had come from. They had been driving for a while.

"Guess we better start walking."

T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T

Terra sat up, rubbing her head. It had a humungous bump on it, and it was in killer pain. She got up, and started walking forwards. She could hardly walk straight, and she quickly fell over. Her hand landed on something.

Terra opened her eyes a tiny bit, forming two slits. She tried to focus in on what was in front of her.

Terra's eyes widened just the slightest bit. The box she saw lying there on the ground was the one that had been in her room. The one holding _that._

T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T

Raven followed the tracker on her communicator, heading west. It showed that Cyborg, Robin, and Beast Boy were all on a road, heading east.

It showed that Terra was at the tower, and her, Raven, was also at the tower.

It also showed where Starfire was.

Raven stopped in mid-air. That was not possible.

They had buried Starfire with her communicator, but they had disabled her signal from all of their communicators. Raven wasn't in the tower either. She was right here, in mid-air.

It also showed where Cinderblock, Plasmas, Overload, Jinx, Gizmo, Mammoth and Red-X were.

Raven looked at the communicator.

It wasn't hers.

It was the one she had grabbed from Terra.

It was Slade's communicator. He had been able to track them all the time, all along.

Also, Red-X's signal was moving.


End file.
